A Certain Time Traveling Teenage Boy
by Soviet Dog
Summary: A Young Teenage Boy From the Future came back to a certain time line to Defend a Certain Unfortunate High School Boy from a Misfortune that may alter a dark future for Academy City
1. Disclaimer

\- Disclaimers -

Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu and it's Characters is owned by Kazuma Kamachi

This is Story was stuck in my head for awhile

and this is my 1st story so i would like to apologies in the future for any

wrong grammar or wrong spelling and about Deadpool...i don't know where is he

So about the Updating of story

Every Monday I'll Update with 4 New Chapters

I'll Be Starting Posting the 1st 4 Chapter on Next Week Monday  
but Right Now I'll Be Leaving you guys with this Teaser Trailer  
Click the "Next" Button


	2. Teaser Trailer

\- Teaser Trailer -

"One afternoon a unfamiliar teenage boy with his bag and shield walks the streets of Academy City then suddenly.

A certain unfortunate high school boy is running for his life dodging lighting spears from a certain level 5 Electromaster.  
"Oi Idiot Stop Running and Fight Me!" she then shot another lighting spear  
then suddenly The Unfortunate Boy Bump the Unfamiliar Boy.  
"S-sorry" Then he continue running.  
the boy just watch as he ran away "...Pap.." then he block the incoming lighting  
"huh..."the level 5 Electromaster was stunned.  
"O Shit!" The Teenage Boy who wield a shield jumps towards the bush and Disappear.

Misaka Stop and stare on what just happen but then realize...that The High School Boy Escaped.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Nanasen!" Suddenly hundreds of wires and attack her opponent, her attacks were dodge and block by a shield.  
"Not bad you're improving Tora, Now attack me" Tora Suddenly attack. "Nanasen!" he simply dodges the attack then dive to the left and blocks the wires on his right. Kaori drew her sword completely and attack Tora, He raises his shield and blocks the attack and tried to disarmed the sword from Kaori's hand, she easily evades then hit him on the stomach with the stealth of the sword.  
"Do you yield" as she stands over Tora, "I yield" he said while holding on to his mid-section. "Do you really need to put a lot of force on that attack Aunt Kaori still felling that attack".  
"What can you expect me to do, you can evade or block the attack with your shield". As she wipe the sweat off her face.  
"But not as fast as you think" he said while trying to get up. "It's getting late, we should get going" she said while helping Tora up.  
"Your mother making dinner we shouldn't make wait for us." "Hai aunt Kaori",

While the student and teacher are walking home.A house that Orsola Aquinas and A Former Magic God Othinus are almost finish making diner. "Mama I'm home" Said Tora.

"Welcome back tora how was training?" Said Othinus while preparing dinner. "It was great Mama but Aunt Kaori went a bit too far in the counter attack" He said while holding to his stomach.  
"At least that he is improving" Kaori said while Preparing the table. "Tora mind calling for Agnese and the others? "Asked Orsola.

"Ok Aunt Orsola" As he went upstairs to call them. "I hope he won't…" Suddenly a scream of a girl was heard.

"I'm S-sor…" Tora couldn't finish the he was saying because of a punch from Lucia that still wearing a towel while blocking a view off Angelene.  
"Such Misfortune" he said as he lay down on the floor  
The Day ended with Tora asking for Forgiveness after what happen.

Morning came a certain boy woke up, "Another day, Another Misfortune to face". He went to the bathroom early to brush his teeth, His hair has spikes from the front and a small pony on the back, While a bandage between his nose was there because the punch he receive from Lucia last night. After finishing brushing his teeth, he washes his face and went outside to take a jog. He lives at the Necessarius Women's Dorm. He lives there for a reason even it was for girls. It was hard to understand that he needs to hide from the eyes of Academy City. Due to that he might get kidnapped from the relation he has to a person who resides in the AC. for 14 years he hides with the help from Church of England. He still know some people from AC, Like Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Index Librorum Prohibitorum or Index for short.

He went bough some ingredients to make breakfast for the girls in the dorm. While going back home, a newspaper came out of nowhere blinding him for few second and hitting the sign post and dropping the ingredients. "Such Misfortune…" He said while he stare at the broken eggs in the bad.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A certain time.

"You may block magical attacks image breaker but you can't block this." Sound of a gun being loaded.  
He then looks at his scope and Aimed it on the person who wield the image breaker.  
"No matter how you will disappear, the enemy of god must be taken care of".  
Then suddenly a gunshot sound was heard then followed screams and crying for help. 

Meanwhile Tora is going home while his head hang in defeat for making some Japanese breakfast for the girls who resides in Necessarius Women's Dorm. He saw a certain red hair magician coming out of a store while blushing while holding something. "Huh hey Stiyl", he waves at him and he jumps out. "You alright Stiyl? You look stressed." He suddenly to run away, "that was akward…." After that Tora just shrug it off and continue to walk.

"I'm home…" As Tora about to go to his room, He heard a conversation in the living room.

"Nee-chin…something happen…Kami-yan disappear beside me and when I check it up on what happen something change...Misaka Went on a rampage, Misaki is missing with Seria and Index looks like she lost hope to live…if my theory is correct someone might have change history in the past, we need to send someone in the past to Fix this."  
As Agnese, Lucia, Angelene, Orsola, Othinus, Kaori and Sherry. Listen to what Tsuchimikado had said. "If your Theory is correct, the whole world will change…the smiles he tried to protect will dissapear" Othinus said.  
"So who will be going back, and if I remember there is a rule that if you meet your past self it will destroy the time line." Orsola said to the group. "How about that Son off yours Othinus, Tora is our only hope" Tsuchimikado Said as he wait for her reply.  
"He's too young Tsu…" She was cut off when Tora came out from where he was hiding while listening to the conversation. "It's ok Mama I've been train by Aunt Kaori and i know how to take care of myself" Said Tora with confident.  
"Now that settle, Orsola you still know how to create a portal to get back in time?" Asked Tsuchimikado.  
"Yes I still do but it hasn't been used but if you insist all we need is a Power of a Saint. " Orsola Said while trying to remember the procedure.  
"Let's get ready then" Agnese said. "I'll be packing then" Said Tora as he went up his room to get ready.

As Tora came down with his bag and shield. "Let's Begin" Orsola stated. As Kaori starts enchanting the spell.  
"You take care and be safe" Said Othinus, "I will mama and I won't fail, I will succeed" Tora said. A Mirror like portal appears.

"Bye Mama" Then Tora went thought the poral, then suddenly the Portal disappear.

Sherry asked "Can he do it?" Othinus reply "He can do it". "Why are you so sure?" Sherry Question her. "He has his father's blood in him" Othinus just smiled at Sherry 

At a certain time

The Other End of the portal Tora fell down. "That hurts…where I am" As Tora Looks around he saw a sign Kanagawa District – Academy City Border. As he stand up and brush off the dirt and he walk towards Academy City.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I get it If you can think everything can be settle this way, Then I will be your opponent" Said Touma with a serious face.  
"Finally getting a bit motivated huh?" Misaka Said as she ready herself for battle. "Anytime you're ready, just bring it on" Touma Said.  
There's no need for you to tell me that I've been waiting all this way" Said Misaka as she uses electric shock to attack Touma , It was easly negate by his right arm. Misaka then creates a sword from the sand.  
"Wait you…you're using a weapon isn't this just too Unfair!" As Misaka Swing her sword at her opponent, Touma just running around and evading the sword that made from iron sand.  
" If you're just going to run around then this thing here can be use like this" As the Sword Extended towards Touma A sound of a mirror breaking was made when the sword hit his right hand.  
And the iron sand sword reverted back to its original state. "I-It's a tie so can we stop this" Touma said nervously on what will Misaka will do next. "Let's see, I wonder how you go against this" as Mikoto manipulate the wind to control the iron sand it went to Touma.

"No matter how many times you use that, the result will be the same "He just reach out with his right hand and the same sound while it negates the attack. As Touma was finish, Mikoto went to his blind side and hold his right hand. But nothing happen. She was expecting to release the electricity through his right hand. Touma just smiled and raises his hand at Mikoto. He acted to be hurt, "I give in".

Meanwhile Tora already gain his AC ID." Such Troublesome in getting in Academy City, good think they didn't suspect anything about the shield." He sign in relief.  
He stumbles at a certain vending machine, "well I do feel thirsty", and He took out 500 yen and put it in the vending machine. He waited, but nothing happen.  
"Such Misfortune…" He left the vending machine his head hung in defeat. While walking down the street Tora heard some electrical sound and a sound of a mirror breaking.

Then he hear a loud conversation of Misaka and Touma,"Oi Idiot sop running and Fight me seriously" as Misaka said those word she shot another electrical shock towards Touma.  
"Why should I you look frighten back then and you were obvious about to cry too" as Touma negate the attack. "There's no way I'd be frighten!" as She send a lighting spear towards him.  
Then Touma bump Tora,"S-sorry" He said while running away. While Tora stare on the running high school boy. "Pap…"  
He blocks the incoming attack from Misaka. She watch as her electrical attack disappear, "huh…" she was stunned, She realize that Touma isn't the only person to do that.  
"O Shit!" Tora dive to the bushes and run away before anything might happen. Misaka just stare and she notice Touma escaped.

Misaka went inside the dorm tired from fighting Touma and then chasing him all night, and cross paths with another person who can block her attack.

When Touma got back to his dorm, and went straight to sleep.

While Tora walks towards a certain dorm, "might as well get settle here than sleeping in the streets".


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An alarm bell is heard at the room of Tora, "Ahhhh today is going to be a busy day". He went to the bathroom brush his teeth and washes his face. He looks at the mirror and stare at his image, His hair style haven't change spike to the front and a medium pony tail at the back he has the resemblance from the high school boy last night but the different is he has red hair. He took a bath and dresses in his casual clothes and went out the dorm room. While walking towards a certain high school.

Like faith want to make fun with both teenage boys.

Tora saw Touma walking while his head hung like something misfortune happen to him. Then Suddenly, Out of nowhere a tennis ball rolls towards Touma and he didn't notice step on it fell down face first. Then the ball rolls towards Tora and he too didn't notice and suffer the same faith as Touma but this time he fell down backwards.  
"Fukou Da…" Said Touma as he stands up.  
"Such Misfortune…" Said Tora as he gets up.

Faith Laughs at both misfortune teenage boy. How cruel.

As Touma enter the high school building. He saw a red hair guy talking to his loli figure teacher. He just shrugs it off and continues walking to his classroom. As Tora follows the Loli Teacher to the office he bows and thanks her for helping him. As the teacher left Tora walks in and tries to enroll.

As Komoe went inside her classroom she was in high spirits, Her Students notice this and almost cause an uproar asking why is there teacher in high spirits. Touma remember earlier when a red hair guy talk to Komoe-sensei. Maybe it was her Boyfriend but the guy look too young so he dismiss the theory, Or maybe a long lost son? .As the Class have gotten louder, The so called Iron Wall Girl named Fukiyose Seiri order the class to shut up, and they did.

and the day continue with the mystery still unsolved. 

After finishing enrolling to a certain high school Tora went to seven mist to buy some more clothes due to he only had a few clothes at his dorm. He thought of his plan while continue walking.  
"Enrolling to the high school seems a good idea ,so that I can keep a close eye on him". He went inside and saw a certain level 5 electro master.  
He gave a sigh of relief that she haven't notice him yet so he went to the isle where the clothes for boy where. After picking the clothes he got for himself.  
He overheard Misaka and Touma conversation. He act like his picking some more clothes while listening.  
"What are you doing?" Touma asked Misaka. She blushes and jumps out and said"  
wh-wh-what are you doing in a place like this!". He replies "Should I not be here?" as Misaki going to say something a voice of a little girl said. "Onii-chan~!".  
"Wait he has a sister" Tora asked himself, "If this is true maybe the person who change the future might be near". Then he heard Touma saying "This Kid told me she wanted to look for a dress store and I was just showing her the way". Tora almost fell down and chuckle a little. And walks towards the clerk to buy the clothes he chooses while Touma left the girl to the care of Misaka and her friends.

As Tora walks around inside Seven Mist he saw a lot of people evacuating the mall. He heard a child cries he spotted a little boy.  
"M-mama…M-mama where are you…" The child looks scared, as Tora went to the boy As He help the child up Tora heard  
"Run for it, that's the Bomb!", Tora took the boy,  
he though of a plan, the entrance will be dangerous if they fun for it the blast may break the glass, so he went to the farthest corner away from the bomb covering the boy with his body.

A Loud Blast Coming from the inside of Seven Mist

Bystanders just watch in awe at the Mall exploded, Smoke and Glass where scatter outside the mall A high school boy walks out with a smile in his face. As he was going to escape Misaka confronted him and the criminal was capture While Judgment and Anti-Skill Examine the blast site Kuroko was surprise that how Misaka was able to block the blast to protect Uiharu and the girl. Then a Judgment officer saw the little boy not hurt from the blast but they saw a few drops of blood in the child's shirt .Kuroko asked the boy "are you alright". The boy replied "Hai Big Brother Protected me. "Do you remember his face?" said Saten. "hmmm he has spikes on his head" Said the child. After that they escort the boy to her mother.

Meanwhile

"Note to self don't ever leave the shield behind" said Tora as he apply bandages from his back and his right arm".


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the event of Seven Mist Bombing. Tora still sore from his injury that he got from saving that little boy.

He wonders through town and stumble on a flavored ice stand, feeling a little hot from the scorching sun he walks to the stand.  
While ordering he heard a familiar voice talking to another girl he doesn't know yet.  
Kuroko ask Mikoto "Onee- Sama are you sure that the person behind the gravitation bombing was the guy you seized?  
"I'm definitely sure it was him" Mikoto reply. Kuroko then Points out "But the 'Bank' Indicates that he is a Level 2.  
Mikoto was surprise and said "That can't be true his ability is identical to a Level 4".  
With both of them confuse, Mikoto says that they need a break and eat Flavored Ice.  
But then Mikoto found a familiar person, a red hair spiky teenage boy. She can't point out where she met the guy but his hair reminds him of yesterday events.  
Kuroko and Mikoto order their own flavored ice.  
after getting his order Tora walks away without noticing Mikoto.  
Ruiko then approaches them. Mikoto ask about Kazari's dondition.

later that night Tora lost his way home still not used at Academy City, too hungry to ask for direction he look at the restaurant in front of him and just went inside.  
After finishing eating he was on his way out of the restaurant full and happy, He suddenly heard a familiar voice again but this time she was talking to a group of boy as in she's begging for something but they decline.  
Tora just left the restaurant feeling that something bad might happen.  
As he is walking he then heard some guys shout  
"There he is follow him" 3 guys ran towards him, mistaking him for Touma due to the place has a dimmed lighting. After fighting the guys who were after him for no reason lay unconscious.  
"Such Misfortune..." he said while he walks towards near a bridge. Then a middle school wearing a tokiwadai uniform pass by him.  
He was crossing the said bridge when an electrical attack was made , he just continues walking and then he heard the them having a convesation about what happen at a restaurant.  
"If i'm a one in 328,571 genius, then you're a one in 2,300,300 disaster" as Mikoto commenting on the rarity of her and Touma's Ability.  
"Disaster can't fit my ability it's more of a unfortune abilty that got" Touma said.  
Then Mikoto shouts "A Level 0 can't easly block my electrical attacks by using a right hand"  
Tora walk pass them not noticing the stares he got from Mikoto while Touma said "Until then I'll see you" Mikoto's attention went back to Touma and strike him with another lighting that he easily negate with his right hand.  
He then heard thunder clouds and then saw Touma running away while Mikoto Followed him  
"Fukou Da!" He Shout while continue to run away from the level 5 Electromaster.

Tora then saw the city went on a blackout that he thought it was Mikoto's electrical attak on Touma did this.  
While finding his way back at the dorm he saw a Nun who wore a white dress that has white hair that looks like she's running away ,then she jumped to a rooftop then jumps to another rooftop and dissapear in hish sight.  
"Sister Index..." Tora mutter the name of the said nun silently.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Such Misfortune" Tora sign after he forgot that there was a black out last night because of a certain Level 5 Electromaster, all his food in his fridge went bad. Good thing he still have a thermos and a still edible cup noodle. After finishing his "Breakfast" he went out still memorizing distric 7 he then saw a Nun with silver hair but wihtout her white nun cap.

He then found a little girl looking up a tree that seems a kitten got stuck there somehow.  
Due to his nature he climbs the tree, after he got to kitten it suddenly jumped out and suprising Tora he then lose his grip and fell down the tree while the kitten landed swiftly and went towards the girl.  
"Are you alright mister?" as she watched Tora's fall?  
"I'm alright kid...Such Misfortune" He then told the girl" Next time watch over the little kitten"  
The girl nodded and thanks him.

Feeling a little hungry from helping the kid. He stumble at a Cafe and went inside.  
He then heard a door open and two tokewadai girls and a scientise went it. He almost chokes on seeing "her" again.  
Then they seated themself near him and order some beverages.  
Mikoto said "Now then Getting back to the Previous topic". Harumi reply "They have the same amount of exposure, yet why are swimsuits allowed but not undergarments"  
Tora choke and drink the glass of water while blushing on what he heard.  
"No that's not the topic" Mikoto stated.  
After finish his lunch and drank some tea, He Then overheard the conversation about the level upper while not being notice by them.  
Harumi then asked " By the, it's been on my mind for a while but" She points at the window beside them. "I suppose you know them" As Ruiko and Kazari outside thw window.  
The group of girls grew larger and Tora knowing the level upper can do and the side effect it can do.  
Then suddenly Harumi started to strip because of Ruiko drop her drink at Haruhi.  
Tora left the cafe while the girls and the whole café's attention was focus on Harumi. He paid for the lunch and on his way out before "She" notice suspicious .  
While getting out he suddenly blush on what Kuruko and Mikoto told Her about what just happen.

While walking he then spotted Touma then suddenly Mikoto shows up and shouts " STOP RIGHT THERE" He can't seems hear what there talking about but it seems that Mikoto seems upset on what Touma just said.  
then Tora watch Mikoto points out direction for Touma then they partaed ways.  
Then She shotes "HEY YOU, STOP MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!" as she attacks Touma with her stomps the group. Tora's cellphone got fryed.  
Touma then shut's Mikoto's mouth with his right hand. as he let go a looks at security bot made a loud noise, He Run away while saying "Fouko Da!" Mikoto's said "Just a moment!" as she follows him to the alley.

Tora then saw Mikoto looks like she lost faith on herself. He then left and went back home. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Touma saw Index sprawled on the ground and surrounded by three cleaning robots. He then notice a large gash across her back Touma's mind freak out on what he saw.  
He then meets one of Index's captors, a towering man with red hair and black clothes who has smokes a cigar. He confrots him about what happen to Index.  
"Was it you did this to her!" Touma Asked the Stiyl.  
"It wasn't me but it my subordinate did this to her" Stiyy replied.

While in a roof of a nearby building Tora watches as the events unfold.  
He then saw Stiyl attacks Touma with Fire balls but he easily negate it with his right hand.  
Sitly then said his Magician name and summoned Innocentius a fire monster and order it to attack him, even with his right hand Innocentius didn't disappear.  
Tora saw some parts of the dorm have Rune Cards are spread.  
Touma was being chased by The Fire Monster, He found out the rune cards that are spread around the dorm.  
He then leaps out from the second floor, He then activates the fire alarm and destroyed by Touma's right hand then Punch Stiyl with a thundering right hand fist.

Touma then flee the dormitory with a gravely injured Index.  
While Tora then open his phone and called the firefighters put out the fire from the dorm.  
He then closes his phone and follows Touma from afar.  
Touma arrive at Komoe-Sensei's apartment with Index on his back, He then knock on the door.  
His teacher opens the door surprised to see his student in this time of the night.  
After a few minutes of cleaning her apartment Touma and Index went inside and explain to his teacher on what happen and what she will be doing.  
Tora watch from a distance and saw Touma left the room and he seems frustrated.  
He then senses a strong spell being used inside the apartment.  
After a few minutes the spell ended.

The Next day Touma returns to check up on Index, who has recovered much but is still feverish.  
Index told Touma about her background, the Anglican Church and it's magic division Necessarius, As Touma wants to help her but got rejected by her.  
He then bents it all out but scaring Index in the process and thus awarding Touma a bite to a head.

Tora woke up and went back home. On his way he sense two familiar presences that is watching from afar.  
The smoking magician Stiyl Magnus and His sensei Kanzaki Kaori who was responsible for Index's Injury  
Tora's Sense jealousy and insecurity on seeing Index happy, as he continue walking knowing the pain they endure on Index's happiness without them at the moment.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that day Touma was buying Index some medicine while a shield weilding Tora walks then steps on a ball that came out of nowhere and almost fell down but accidentaly steps on a dogs tail.

Meanwhile at a certain spot a magician that isn't originate in this timeline readys his sniper.  
"Even you have defeated a lot of magician, Blocking their magical attacks easily with your Image Breaker"  
He then looks into the scope, "No matter how I dealt with you, The enemy of god must die"  
He focus the sniper on Touma and then pulls a trigger and a Bang is heard.

Nothing Happen  
He then looks back in the scope and saw Touma still alive and then notices a spikey red haired running from a dog that has a shield.  
Going to shoots for the second time but a loud siren noise was coming inside the building  
He escapes before they saw him.

Tora still running felt a bullet hit his shield. He just smiled knowing he stop the assassination of Touma this time.  
As Touma not noticing his life was in danger. Going back at Komoe-Sensei's Apartment with some bandages and medicine for Index.

Three Days later Index is fully recovered, She and Touma were going to visit the hot spring ,  
Touma then notices how she gotten accustomed to him, they both having a conversation then suddenly  
Index chomped Touma's Head again. As Touma then chased Index around for a while, only giving up after thinking the misunderstanding it would cause.

As Tora watch them from a bridge and then time stopped he gripped the shield and then he saw Kaori Confronting Touma.  
"Stiyl has place Opila runes all over the area …, God cleansing the devil huh, what a nice name"  
"If possible before I tell you my magician name. Do you want to protect Index" Kaori Ask Touma.  
"If I say no" Touma reply. "There is no choose then"  
Tora just watch hiding his presence he know he shouldn't be here in inside the barrier.  
He watch as Kaori's masterful handling her sword attacking Touma with her Nanasen, despite Touma having his right hand, the attack was so much for him to negate all of them and in the end He was heavily injured.

Although badly wounded by Kaori's attacks, Touma Points out the wrong doing, the she should be using the power to protect Index. Kaori then broke down and soon voices out her regrets on attacking Index….in which she was the most important person to her…

Tora watch as Kaori stops attacking Touma and told Him her happy moments with Index and the painful moments in erasing her memories, they look everywhere in finding away in helping her. But in the end they can't find anything.

Then Tora heard these words "No Matter How Many Times She Forgets, No Matter How Many Times…You Can Always Be Her Friend Again Right!"  
Then Kaori then attack Touma while shouting "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!, WHAT IT FELT BEING FORCED TO ERASE HER MEMORIES"  
As Kaori corner Touma "Return Index to me"  
As Touma made his stand against Kaori. Before Touma blackout he stated if he wield such power he will protect, the weak, the innocent and asked Kaori on why she wants Power.


	11. Return Teaser

Teaser #1

A Certain Blood Girl walking in the corridors of a A Certain high School surprising with out a eye patch  
has emerald eyes and a scent of a goddess wearing the schools uniform  
she may be the new Beauty Student in the school

*Achoo* someone might be talking about me said by the Beauty Senpai named Kumokawa Seria.

"Hey Kami-yan what would you do if a girl barge in here and told you she is pregnant with your child what would you do? Nyaa~" asked Tsumikado.  
"Why would you asked such thing Tsumikado?" Touma said  
"With the Kami-yan decease at it full scale it wouldn't be surprise if you actually happen" replied Aogami  
"Will they ever shut" Fukisoke just sigh at the shenanigans that delta force are talking about

a loli teacher named Tsukoyomi enter the room  
"alright class we have a exchange student from...USA?"  
"ohh a foreigner"  
"i bet Kamijou already knows her"  
"her? Are you sure it's a girl?"  
The whole class glare at Kamijou

"what did i do wrong this time" while slump on his desk while being stab by death glares

"come in they won't bite...i guess" Tsukoyomi said

"wait this scent...don't tell me she's HERE!" Touma jolts up from his desk

"She's Beautiful"  
"like...a goddess in human form"  
"a goddess"

the blond girl went in the walks straight to Kamijou's desk  
"o-othi-chan w-what are you doing here..."  
She then hold his hand and place it on her stomach

I'm pregnant Touma...said shyly by Othinus

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Said the whole class  
Tsukoyomi just fainted hearing pregnant

W-what do you mean your Pregnant! Reply Ramijou

"Oi Kamijou First day of her school year and you already did something to her.."said Tsumikado while clenching his fist  
"the KAMI-YAN DECEASE HAS NO BOUND EVEN A GODDESS FIGHT IT" said Aogami while clenching his fist  
"STOP WITH THIS KAMI-YAN DECEASE IT'S GETTING OLD "reply Kamijou

They started punching each other but eventually stop by the iron wall girl Fukiyose  
"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS" while she stooped the fight

Tsukoyomi just woke up  
"O-othi-chan is it true? Your pregnant w-with T-touma-chan's child"? Asked the loli teacher  
a gently nod from the blond girl  
The whole school uproar  
"KAMIJOU!"  
oh shit...said Touma while he grab Othinus hand and run for his life

"AFTER HIM!" Aogami said

\- End of Teaser -

CPU broke down so that's how i can't make more story  
but i got a new one so i'm back...for now  
please stay tune for Saturdays trailer  
next Wensday will be the continuing of the story


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tora felt the barrier remove ,he went for a phone booth and call Komoe-Sensei that Touma is badly wounded and left the scene  
Komoe saw Touma bodied tried to him back to her dorm .

The Next day Tora just had nothing to do Touma is unconscious at the moment he went for wondering around then suddenly he heard a  
girl scream, He rush to the place where the scream came from, He then went to the alley and saw  
3 skill-out surrounding middle school girl.  
one had black hair the other has blue and the last one have orange hair.  
"Be Quiet girl or your gonna get your mouth shut" said the black hair skill-out  
"Look we just want to have fun...hehehe" said the orange one

Tora didn't act that he know the girl,No no no he acted like this  
Even so he has his father's blood in him, saving unfortunate girls

Tora Trew his shield towards the wall and Yelled "What are you doing to her"  
Blue hair skill-out replied "huh who are you your not fro..." he got interrupted by the shield colliding his side and fell down to his knees.  
"Where did that came from...wait are you a teleporter Esper?" Asked the black one while he looks at Tora.  
"huh..who? me? nope just a fellow level 0" Tora said while the caught his shield.  
"SO WHERE IN THE HELL DID THAT SHIELD CAME FROM" Shouted the orange hair skill-out.  
"He just wasn't looking then" Replied Tora  
"A level 0 huh this would be easy" then suddenly the two remaining skill out jump towards tora.

the scene was a little graphic but let's go on with it

Tora trows his shield to the blacked hair guy while he jump from the wall and flip from the orange guy's shoulder to catch the shield.  
Sudden;y the Blue haired guy took out his gun and tried to shot Tora  
Tora just block the bullet with his shield run toward the blue guy and tackle him with the shield knocking him out.

The Orange guy tried to Escape but fell down he looks up and saw two middle school girls one with flowers won her hair while wearing a judgement band on her arm.

"You are under arrest" Said the girl with flower on her hair

"are you alright miss?" asked tora to the girl  
"y-yes i...i-i'm alright thank you...so much for saving me" then she bows to tora.  
"don't bow it's abit embarrassing to me and it's alright anybody would do the same thing" Replied the Tora

The Girl with flower on her fair "hello sir was this your doing?" *pointing to the knocked out skill-out*  
Tora said "Yes?"  
"as a part of judgement work you need to come with us to fill us with details on what happen here" replied The Flower girl  
"Bu-but how about those guy who would be picking them up?and that girl she needs to be brought back to her dorm" Asked Tora  
"i-i can go back home with judgement's help sir"  
"Judgement will handle the skill-out too so come with us" Said the Judgement girl with flowers  
*sigh* "Such Misfortune...alright i'll come with you"

(Review guys if it's good or bad next chapter on wensday)


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Judgement Branch #177  
two middle school girls one is a judgement member for some reason and the other one kinda her best friend with flipping *ahem* her skirt on the way.  
"Please sit down while i get us some tea umm what is your name sir?" Asked The girl with flowers in her head.  
"Kimito Tora my name" replied Tora.  
"Mine is Uiharu Kazari and my friend here is Saten Ruiko" Said Uiharu.  
Suddenly the door open and someone enter  
a girl with glasses with a impressive *ahem* bust.

"A rest from work after what happen yesterday...hmmmm who might this person here?" questioned the new comer.  
"His name is Kimito Tora" said Ruiko.  
"Konori Mii"  
"why is he here? did he done something bad?"Asked the girl with glasses.  
"No he just save a girl being harassed by skill-out" replied Ruiko.  
"Tea is ready" Uiharu said while carrying a tea set.  
"This is abit friendly intercourse Uiharu-san for giving a testimony on the incident" Said tora.

"well...to be honest we saw what happen to the alley way, the way you save that girl and i do remember Koniri said we need new recruit on our branch" Explained Uiharu while she pour some tea to the group.  
"O yeah since Shirai getting more trouble with her dorm mistress we need new members "

-Meanwhile at Tokiwadai Middle School at the pool-

Shirai just sneeze

-at Judgement Branch 177-  
"this is all happening too fast, I just got here on Academy City so why the sudden offer?" question by tora.  
"you can decline the offer if you want or join and help alot of people in this city"  
"Can i think about it?"  
"sure just comeback, you gonna need to pass the try out and and training for 4 months".  
"all right i'll think about it and thanks for the tea Uiharu-san" Tora left the judgement branch.

"Kimito Tora..."Uiharu suddenly went to the computer and search his profile.

"Exchange Stundent from England  
Transfer to A Certain High School  
A Level 0  
wait...Special Recommended at Judgement...already PASSED!"Uiharu was surprise.  
"Already Pass at Judgment Training? you need to train 4 months...so why is he already pass the try outs and training" Konori Asked as she read the profile again  
"I don't know...it's on his profile"

\- Meanwhile -  
"meeting them younger feels akwa..." out of nowhere a blond spy knock Tora out.  
"Why Does he look like Kami-yan nyaa~"

(Sorry for the filler chapter so review and rate guys i need help)


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"urggg my head...where am i..." Tora just woken up after being knocked out by the unknown person.  
"Kimito Tora...if that is your real name why you are here in academy city" Said a voice coming from a cylinder.  
"And why do you look like kami-yan too~ nyaa.

"Wait am i in the windowless building...and you must be Aleister Crowley...and you must be Tsumikado.." tora said abit dazzed.  
"Who are you really...a spy from the magician but you didn't use magic at those situations...and you might disrupt my plans too boy".  
"I'll tell you the truth but the spy here must leave he doesn't need to hear this since you Aleister i can manage to trust this knowledge".  
"Wait!, How do you know that i'm a spy" Interrupt by Tsumikado.  
"Tsumikado just leave".  
Motoharu clicked his tongue and left.

"Now who and where did you came from".  
"my true name is Kamijou Tora From the future i'm Here to save my father..from the killer i went after him in this timeline ".  
"wait your father? hmmm you mean the Wielder of the Image Breaker? Interesting what happen when he died?"

"Academy City is in Ruins" Tora said.  
"I see, this is a big problem for Academy City and Myself, Still Why tell me this imformation and only me?".  
"You are the smartest person alive and i know you have your plans in the future and i need your help"  
"Exactly what kind of help?"  
"Hiding my true identity".  
"Is that all? Alright boys just don't let your search disturb my plan".  
"I won't".

Tora Left the windowless building  
He saw Tsumikado approach to him  
"I don't know Who you are or where you came from...but the weird thing is that i should trust .you...and i'll trust you for now but big question do you know Kamijou Touma"  
"Haven't heard of him"  
"right" He gave his phone number "Call me if you need help and i know you will.  
"Ok…" Tora said while he watches Tsumikado walks of.

Tora looks up "it's already night time. What time is it…I'm late for the SALE!  
"Such Misfortune!"

Meanwhile

"Kamijou Tora…I could use you, you're fighting skills good enough" Aleister said while watching a video Tora saving a girl being abused by the Skill-out.

(Just had this meeting in my head for a while I know it's short so Sorry…)


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A certain boy just woke up from sleeping at a boys only dorm on district 7  
"ahh….a beautiful morning with full of misfortune to come~" .  
After Tora ate his breakfast he went out for a stroll memorizing the streets of district 7 then suddenly an explosion at a nearby bank.  
"hehehe we got a lot of dough man" said by masked man #1.  
"Let's just hurry up before Anti-skill or Judgment came" Said by masked man #2.  
the two robbers went to the alley way trying to escape .

"Not in my watch" as Tora followed the masked men.

Judgment Branch #177  
"We have a robbery near District 7# Shirai-san" Uiharu reported.  
"On my way Uiharu-chan" Shirai said.  
"Wait you need back up so let me come with you" Konori asked.  
"Alright, hold my hand" as Konori hold shirai hand they teleported away.

Back to Tora

the robbers running away from the crime scene and tora following them from the shadows.  
They somehow ended up on the park.  
"Stop right there" Tora said.  
"O shit Judgment is on to us, Use your power man" Masked man#2 said.  
"Catch this" masked man #1 threw a fireball towards Tora.  
But Tora shielded himself using his shield.  
"What just happen" then Tora tackle masked man #1.  
"You think abusing your power just to get what you want and thinking you going to get away with it? Let me break that Illusion of yours" As Tora punch the guy lights out.  
Masked man #2 suddenly took a middle school girl hostage.  
"Stop….D-don't COME NEAR ME OR THE GIRL WILL DIE" as the masked man #2 point his knife at his hostage.  
Tora threw his shield at his hand the middle girl escaped while tora got behind him and german suplex the man.

"This is Judgment you are undera…rrest?" Konori said as she looks at the scenery  
Tora tying up the robbers.  
"That's done you just stay put while we wait for judgment".  
"You…" Konori pointed at Tora  
"Me?" Tora asked  
"is this you're doing?" Konori said  
"you know this gentleman Konori-senpai?" Asked Shirai  
"Yes he once saved a middle school girl from being harassed"  
"I just did what anyone could do" Tora said  
"you don't find people going to risk their live pursuing dangerous criminals and you need to come with us' everyday" Konori said  
"Such Misfortune do I have too…" Tora said  
"Shirai take this two robbers to Anti-Skill"  
"Hai Konori-Senpai" as Shirai held at the criminals and teleported of.  
"Let's go Kimito-san" Konori said.  
"Hai…" Tora said while looks like being dragged away.

Judgment Branch #177  
Tora and Konori went inside the office and saw Shirai and Uiharu.  
"Hello again Kimito-san do you want some tea?" Uiharu asked  
"Yes please Uiharui-san"  
"you know this gentleman Uiharu-san?" Said Shirai as she sips from her tea.  
"He was here yesterday Konori-senpai offered Kimito to join judgement.  
"Kimito-san you must be a higher level to get Konori-senpai attention"  
"W-well….i'm just a level 0...Sh"  
"A LEVEL 0! You're lying right?"  
"Well….i am a level 0 you can look it up again on the data base".  
"Uiharu-san is it true?".  
"Yes Shirai-san it's true".  
"Shirai-san you remember what I said about finding a new recruit for our branch" .  
"Yes so you're saying this gentleman" Pointing her finger to tora "will be the new recruit? How, He needs to finish training program and pass it".  
"He already finish and passed that program".  
"What! That's impossible he just pass the program but not inserted in any Judgment branch".  
the door opens and out came Saten Ruiko .  
"U~I~HA~RU!" then Saten Flipped Uiharu's skirt "Blue Stripes for today~"  
"SATEN-SAN THERE'S A BOY IN THE ROOM STOP DOING THAT!" Uiharu shouted at her best friend.  
Tora looks away while scratching his head then someone enter and it is Misaka Mikoto the Ace of Tokewadai School for Middle school girls.  
"Shirai the dor…..you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHY IS YOUR HAIR COLOR RED!".


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"ONEE-SAMA?!".  
"D-do I know you miss?" Tora asked as he scratched his head.  
"You don't know the ACE OF TOKEWADAI?! The 3rd Strongest ESPER in Academy City". Shirai said.  
"And you miss?" Tora asked Shirai.  
"Kuroko Shirai a level 4 Teleporter….and One-sama's Future mate" Shirai as she Hug Misaka  
"Why YOU!" Misaka said as she electrocuted Shirai  
"S-sorry but I really don't know" Trying to convince them  
"IDIOT, Did you already forgot about me BAKA!" Misaka said as she starts to generate electricity.  
"y-you might have mistaken me for someone else my name is Kimito Tora i-I just got here on Academy City".  
"e-eh…S-sorry Kimito-san I thought you were someone I know….you oddly look like him". Misaka said.  
"It's alright thou"  
"As I was saying would you like to join judgment Kimito-san?" Konori asked  
"I'm just a level 0 though….Such Misfortune"  
"how did you a level 0 took down 2 robbers and save that middle school girl and without a scratch.  
"Instincts I guess? c-can you give me more time to think about this konori-san?".

"More tea guys?" Uiharu said  
"Yes please Uiharu-san"  
As Uiharu walk towards Tora with fresh tea she slipped and spilled the tea all over Tora.  
"Such misfortune….."*sigh* Tora just hung his head in defeat. He then stands up.  
"S-sorry Kimito-san l-let me hel…" Uiharu slipped again bumping Tora.  
Tora fell at the shelf and books fall down on his head.  
"S-such Misfortune.."  
"A-are you alright Kimito-san?" Konori said  
"I think so" As he stands up.  
"Sorry I'm very sorry kimito-san.  
"It's alright it was just an accident so don't worry about it, I'll be on my way I need to change clothes" Tora took his shield "Thanks for the tea uiharu-san.  
Tora went home

Meanwhile Judgment after tora left  
"That shield… he looks like Captain America." Saten said  
"Captain who?" Shirai replied.  
"Captain America a Super Hero that defends the innocent from the bad guys using his shield"  
"Wait that shield…." Misaka remember that night that someone block her lighting spear using a shield.  
"Uiharu really made a mess~" Saten said  
"i-it was an accident i-I d-didn't mean to spill the tea on him…" As Uiharu looks down  
"he did say it's alright, so don't be down Uiharu-san" Konori said  
"wait I remember Him! Uiharu can you get the video footage on 7th mist on the day it was bombed?."  
"Just give me a minute" Uiharu said as she searches for it  
"what's the matter shirai? Is he an acquaintance?" Konori asked  
"I remember a boy after Onee-sama saved Uiharu-san and a little girl a boy shows up behind after the left the mall"  
"Found it Shirai-san"  
The video shows how Tora protected the boy from the blast….but it wasn't pretty he is hurt badly.  
After the explosion Tora asked the boy to go out as he tries to sneak away.  
"Who are you Kimito Tora….."

With Tora  
*looks up* "It's almost time huh, He will be waking up soon." Tora said while walks away. 


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"INDEX!" Touma said after he suddenly woke up in Tsukoyomi's Dorm.  
"How did I end up back here"  
"I don't know…" Index replied  
"I DON'T KNOW, KOMOE SAID SHE FOUND YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD…Laying there Dying after Touma fought the magicians".  
"I Couldn't do anything to save you" as tears shown on index's eyes.  
"Save me? Don't worry about it, Being wrapped up in bandage is good enough for me.  
"Touma….Want to eat something there's a full course meal for the sick~"

As Index tries to feed Touma, a red head figure with black cloak with a bar code on his face and a Japanese girl with a tied up shirt unusual jean with one side rip-off and the other intact walk towards the the dorm room.

Tora just watch from afar as Touma left the room and talk to Kanzaki, He then left and walks away he then follow him.  
"My Cellphone is not here…" Touma then took out a few change and went to a phone booth.  
"Can you help me….you're an expert about Mind Hound I need your help…..thank you please hurry"  
Touma then call Komoe but she can't help him, He then went back to the dorm.  
"Why did he have to Call Her….this changes everything must stop her in making it to the dorm…Such Misfortune" Tora said after hearing the conversation went down the road to stop the mystery girl that Touma called.  
"Hurry up TOUMA NEEDS US HE REMEMBERED ME I can't believe it..." Mystery girl #1  
"At Komoe-sensei's dorm? What is he doing there...?" Mystery girl #2  
"I don't know either but somethings came up..."  
"Will be there in few mins…..Argg" Suddenly the car stop.  
"What happen why we stoped, we need to hurry and help him"  
"Let me check…damn the tire blew."  
"Komoe-sensei's dorm is abit far but we could make it".  
"Let's run then"  
"Alright"

As Both Mystery girl left the car and run towards komoe's dorm, Tora watches  
"sorry guys but touma's memory must be erase…" then he left.

Tora got up in the roof top and felt magic inside Komoe's Dorm room.  
"It's starting huh"  
suddenly Stiyl and Kanzaki went inside the room after a few minutes a bright light came out of the room and he heard a loud glass breaking. He saw feathers coming down to the hole.  
He knew what happen next so he just left

Later that day

Touma woke up…he then saw a letter address to him  
he read it….then index came inside the room…she shed some tears but bites touma's head left the room  
the doctor came inside had a chat with Touma

Kamijou Touma has lost his memory

Even he lost his memory…he still wear a smile

(Index arc ended like that how was it? next is the big spider and deep blood arcs)


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the Hospital  
Two Mysterious girl rush to doctor who looks like a frog.  
"Doctor what happen to him" asked by two mystery girls  
"he...lost his memory again but this time..it's permanent ,and i'm surprise that he can read,write and have a conversation " said by the frog face doctor  
"you mean he doesn't remember me either... "Said by one of the girls  
the doctor just nod  
"oh no...NO!..your lying YOUR LYING HE JUST REMEMBERED ME LAST NIGHT!" shouted by one of the mystery girls as tears came down  
"soo...this is how you felt huh...being forgotten by the one you care about" said the other girl as her tears shown  
after the outburst the two girls left the hospital emotional broken  
"Sorry kamijou...they deserve to know they where your closes friends back then" The frog faced doctor though as he look at Kamijou

At the park  
*Ring Ring...Ring Ring...Ring Ring...HEY SOMEONE IS CALLING YOU ANSWER THE PHONE*  
Tora open and answer the call from Tsumikado.  
"Kimito-nyaa~ you've been summoned by the superintendent he wants you to repay the favor you asked him"  
"...on my way then" As tora close his phone he though what would be ask me to do...

Inside the windowless building  
"Kimito Tora all you to do is stay close to the Railgun so that means you are going to join judgement"  
"Railgun...you mean Misaka Mikoto?"  
"Yes the railgun"  
"Is that all? Alright...just going to observer her?"  
"Yes that's all"  
"Should i interfere if she's doing dangerous things?"  
"You learn quick boy now go i have important thing to plan"

Judgement 177  
*knock knock knock*  
"who is it?" As Uiharu open the door  
"Good afternoon Uiharu-san is Konori-san here? I would like to accent her offer to join judgement.." Tora asked  
"She's on an errand you can wait for her Kimito-san she won't be long" Uiharu said  
"so only you Konori-san and Shirai-san are working in this branch?"  
"yes only three of us, so what push you to join judgement Kimito-san?"  
"Well...in reality i can't keep saving people...it might give me an iamge of a vigilanty" Tora Said  
" i see your acting like a knight in shining armor" Uiharu replied  
The Door open and a tired Shirai and Konori entered the room  
"Where back Uiharu...it's tiring to do these errands.." Shirai said tiredly  
"Kimito-san wha brings you here?" Konori asked  
"I would like to accept your offer in joining judgement..if it still stands" Tora said  
"alright then all you need to do is to report to judgement everyday, when school starts you can report after school and when something happen you need to wear this armband"  
Konori gives Tora the Judgement Armband  
"Before i forget Uiharu can partner up with Kimito-san when patrolling"  
"M-me...a-alright konori-senpai"  
"that's all you'll start tomorrow Kimito-san and thank you for accepnting my offer" Konori said as she bow to Kimito.  
"D-don't bow to me, i just though it's the smarted thing to do since i want to help people" Kimito replied 


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hmmmm so you're here to stop me child. But you can't he will be dealt of when I'm finish with you"  
A Mysterious man watches Tora from afar.  
"Maybe these girls who were close to him…yes his friends will be usefull soon boy you will disappear and my plan to kill that retched boy will end" He then disappears in the shadows.

As Uiharu and Tora patrolling the streets as partners, Tora just recently join Judgment to look out for Misaka, Still hiding his true identity.  
"Kimito-san can I ask you something? Uiharu said.  
"You can ask anything Uiharu-san".  
"I'm curious about your shield is there something special about it? , because you always bring it with you?".  
"Well you see I'm a level 0 Uiharu-san so I need this shield to protect and save that innocent bystander".  
"Ohh".  
" Can I ask something Uiharu-san?".  
"Sure go ahead Kimito-san".  
"What brings you to join judgement?"  
"Like what you said Kimito-san to protect the innocent to take action when deem right, My Justice will never waver either. I'll never lose hearth even with this frail body of mine.  
"Uiharu-san you look cool when you said those words" Tora said as he praises her belief.  
"E-ehhh".  
"One more question Uiharu-san is Shira-san you know swing the other way?".  
" W-well….she oftens talks about Misaka-san and Praises her too and I heard her saying wanting to be with Misaka-san forever…soo I think so".  
"o-ohhhh well I think it's time to report back Uiharu-san".  
Uiharu nods and went back with Tora. They bumped with anti-skill's Yomikawa Aiho and Tessou Tsuzuri  
"Hey kid…are you that girl when that AIM Burst attack and Stop it?" Tsuzuri said.  
"H-hai"  
"Is He your boyfriend…hmmm you look cute together~ " Yomikawa commented.  
"N-no he isn't my boyfriend…he's just the new recruit at judgement".  
"New recruit huh so what's your level kid" Yomikawa asked.  
"A level 0 mam".  
"A level 0 huh….well we'll be going try not to be lovey dovey in public you two" Yomikawa Said as she teases them.  
"N-no Were not" Uiharu said as she blush lightly.

Tora and Uiharu went inside.  
"Welcome back Kimito-san and Uiharu-chan, How was your first day Kimito-san?" Konori asked  
"Nothing much since there isn't much to do just patrolling at night can I ask Konori-san"  
"Ask anything Kimito-san"  
"What's the different between Anti-skill and Judgement?"  
"Well Anti-skill the tern used for the Police and Security forces in Academy City and Judgment are Student-based disciplinary committee, As Most of the city are populated by student, it is the duty of Judgement to catch those delinquents misusing their powers along with other offenders and protect the students. They can arrest criminals, though only Anti-skill can formally take them into custody" Konori explained.

Meanwhile at a unknown place  
"How are you holding up?"  
"Just…can't believe he lost all of his memory…even the greatest doctor in academy city can't help him.

Suddenly a mysterious figure shows.  
"If Science can't help maybe Magic can…to bring back the memory of your friend, are you two willing listen".  
"Magic isn't real…"  
"But it is…you saw that light that went through the sky…it is magic. And on how your friend lost his memory it is caused by Magic…"  
"Still you have no pro.." she was cut off by her friend  
"What's the catch…mister"  
"I just need you two to confront someone"

Tora's Picture is shown.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In a mysterious alley  
"His Name is Kimito Tora, he was the one who cause your friend Kamijou Touma to lose his memory" the mysterious cloaked man said as he shows the picture of Tora.  
They took the photo and stare at it.  
"Why did he do it….why did he erase his memories…" asked by the blond girl as she clenched her fist.  
"That I don't know what is his plans are...maybe replace him on his life since they look alike" the man replied.  
"You just need the shield right…you don't care what happen to this person right?" Asked the blacked haired girl.  
"Yes yes I can return his memory with that shield you can do anything to that boy".  
"What does this shield do…why do you want it from him"  
"It can block magical spells and esper attack…I even can undo on what he did to your friend…bring back memories or restore them"  
"I don't want to believe magic is real…we just want to return his memories…"  
"I'm going to make him pay on what he did to touma…..make him regret he never did it in the first place"

The two girls look at each other and nods

"it's a deal then ,you get the shield and restore his memories and we get the guy"  
the guy smiled then nodded  
the girls then they left.  
"So easy to manipulate soon that kid will be gone and I can put my plans into action and that wretched touma will be DEAD."

Meanwhile  
"Tora can you help me on these paperwork there so much of them"  
"Hai Hai Konori-san…where are Uiharu-san and Kuroko-san?"  
"Shirai is with Misaka…and Uiharu doing some errand"  
as they went off and finish the paper work, Tora's Phone rang.  
"Kimito-san you should be on your guard, someone just put a target on your back"  
"Tsumikado….someone is after me?"  
"More like they though you're the cause on what happen to Touma"  
"…..so are they…."  
"Misaki Shokohou and Kumokawa Seria I bet you know those two….so be on the lookout"  
"Thanks…"  
Tora then close his phone.  
"Tora who call…." Konori suddenly stare at Tora.  
"Yes Konori-san?"  
Konori then blink and asked.  
"What happen…"  
"I think you need to rest Konori-san the work load must be getting to you"  
"you're right I'll take a rest Kimito-san…" Konori said as she left the branch to take a breather.

At the café  
"There you are….found you…" Said Misaki.  
"Where is he?" Asked Seria.  
"At Judgement Branch 177#"  
"What is he doing there…but it doesn't matter he's going to pay on what happen to touma.."  
"Shall we start?"  
"The faster we get to him the better….touma memories will be back".

Meanwhile with Uiharu  
"Sorry guys I need to go I forgot to do something at the branch" Uiharu said  
"Hurry up then" Her friend replied.  
"Hai"  
As Uiharu turn a corner she bumped to a certain mental out.  
"Sorry mam…" she then walks away but suddenly stop and took her phone out and dialed Tora's Phone Number.

(Sorry for the long wait i suddenly got a writers block for a few weeks so i had to rewatch Railgun Season 1) 


End file.
